This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is directed by the Principal Investigator (PI) and includes two office staff members (Ms. Dawn Scott at 11.4 calendar months and Ms. Cami Pop at 8.4 calendar months) who oversee all administrative activities including accounting, travel arrangements, meetings, Steering and External Advisory Committee (EAC) activities, summer student programs, budgets, the OK-INBRE website, and other activities. During the 09 year, all of these activities were carried out according to plan. The EAC met in April of 2009 and will meet again in February of 2010. There have been three Steering Committee meetings as required as well. One took place at the INBRE Central States Regional Meeting we held in May of 2009, we also had a steering committee meeting in September of 2009 and we have our third Steering Committee meeting planned for February of 2010. Investigators of the eight OK-INBRE Junior Investigator projects have presented to both the External Advisory Committee and the Steering Committee at least once during the 09 funding year. The PI has carried out regular visits to the laboratories of each of the 8 OK-INBRE project scientists.